slenderman y yo
by Mr.Troller88
Summary: Una historia de como el ser mas terrible de las creepypastas decide adoptar a un humano para que siga su legado (primer fanfic que hago)
1. Chapter 1

Slenderman y yo

ESTA HISTORIA COMIENZA CON UN JOVEN QUE VIVE EN MEXICO DE UNA ZONA UN POCO BAJA FANATICO DE LA MUSICA ROCK Y DE LOS LIBROS EN ESPECIAL LOS DE TERROR, PERO LO QUE MAS LE GUSTABA HERAN LAS CREEPYPASTAS, ESAS HISTORIAS DE TERROR Y SUSPENSO DE INTERNET PERO NUNCA IMAGINO QUE LO QUE LE PASARIA SERIA ALGO NUNCA ANTES VISTO… PERO USTEDES SE PREGUNTARAN COMO LO SE, BUENO YO SOY ESE JOVEN…

TODO COMENZO HACE MUCHO, MIS PADRES ESTABAN CORTOS DE EFECTIVO HACI QUE DECICIERON PONER UN NEGOCIO DE JUGOS A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA DE MI CASA HACI QUE LOS DIAS QUE NO IBA A LA ESCUELA LES ERA SABADO, ME LEVANTE Y MIRE EL CIELO ESTABA CON UN TONO AMARILLENTO, ESTABA NUBLADO Y HABIA MUCHA NEBLINA. ESO ME PARECIO UN POCO ILOGICO PERO NO ME IMPORTO PUES SE VEIA MUY BIEN AUN CON UNA PINTA TAN RARA ME PARE Y NOTE QUE ESTABA FRIO EL PISO HACI QUE DANDO CAS UN MORTAL HACIA ATRAS SUBI A MI CAMA Y AHÍ CAMBIARME ME PUSE UNO JEANS AZUL CIELO Y UNA PLAYERA BLANCA, ENTONCES SONO MI TELEFONO Y CONTESTE ERA MI PADRE QUE PIDIO QUE LLEVARA UN POCO DE FRUTA PUES HAVIA MUCHOS CLIENTES Y SE HABIA ACABADO.

HACIA MUCHO FRIO AFUERA HACI QUE DECIDI PONERME UN ABRIGO, YA VESTIDO CON UNA CHAMARRA VERDE SALI Y MIENTRAS IBA ESCUHANDO MUSICA NOTE QUE YA HABIA CAMINADO MAS DE 15 MINUTOS QUE ERA ALGO RARO PUES NO TARDABA NI 2 MINUTOS PERO TAMPOCO SENTI EL ESCALON DE LA BANQUETA NI VI NINGUNA LUZ QUE A PESAR DE LA NEBLINA SE PODIA DISTINGUIR FACILMENTE "ME HE PERDIDO" PENSE, ME ESTABA ASUSTANDO MAS HACI QUE SE ME OCURRIO MARCAR AL NUMERO DE MI MADRE QUE YA QUE TENIA 100 BUFERS A TODO VOLUMEN SU CELULAR INTENTE MARCAR PERO POR ALGUNA RAZON NO ESTABA EN MIS CONTACTOS INTENTE LLAMAR DE MIL FORMAS PERO NADA SERVIA BUSQUE OTRA VEZ EN MIS CONTACTOS PERO HALLE ALGO AUN MAS RARO, EL SELECTOR DEL TELEFONO MARCABA UN ESPACIO EN BLANCO PENSE QUE ERA ALGUN ERROR HACI QUE ME ARRIESGUE A MARCAR EL OTRO TELEFONO SONO DEBILMENTE HACIA MI IZQUIERDA Y FUI CORRIENDO EN ESA DIRECCION.

NO SE QUE PASO PERO CUANDO IBA CORRIENDO POR ACCIDENTE TROPEZE CON ALGO Y CAI EN UNA ESPECIE DE AGUJERO QUE MIENTRAS MAS PROFUNDA ERA MI CAIDA MAS FUERTE SE ESCUCHABA EL SONIDO DE EL TELEFONO AL QUE MARQUE CUANDO CAI TODO SE VEIA IGUAL EXEPTO QUE EN VES DE CONCRETO HABIA TIERRA HUMEDA, SEGUI ESCUCHANDO EL TELEFONO Y LLEGUE A UN PEQUEÑO CLARO AUN RODEADO DE POCA NEBLINA YA QUE SE ESTABA QUITANDO Y VI A UN HOMBRE DE TRAJE ENTONCES LE PREGUNTE:

-EH? OIGA NO SABE QUE LUGAR ES ESTE?

EL HOMBRE NO ME CONTESTO Y SE FUE, DECIDI SEGIRLO HASTA QUE LLEGAMOS A UNA CHOZA MUY IMPECABLE DEBO ADMITIR QUE FUE DONDE LO PERDI ENTONCES DECIDI BUSCAR ALGUN TELEFONO PERO NO HAYE NADA. DECIDI BUSCAR EN LO QUE PARECIA UNA SALA DE ESTAR PERO SE ME HIZO UN POCO EXTRAÑO QUE SEA UNA SALA MUY MODERNA E INCLUSO PUEDO JURAR QUE CASI HABIA UNA CAJA DE SKY CON TODO Y SU CONTROL MIENTRAS ME DISTRAIA CON TODO ESO NO LOGRE NOTAR QUE HABIA UNA MUJER PERO ALGO ME ASUSTO… QUE NO TENIA CARA, ASUSTADO INTENTE CORRER PERO SENTI UN GOLPE ATRÁS ME DEJO INCONSIENTE

AL DESPERTAR ESTABA EN UN SOTANO OSCURO Y LOGRE VER A UN SUJETO QUE POR LO QUE NOTE ME HABLABA EN INGLES (CABE MENCIONAR QUE NO LE ENTENDI NI UN CARAJO) PERO EL NO LO NOTO Y ENTONCES (OIGAN CUANTAS VECES VAN QUE DIGO ENTONCES MMM…ÑA) SOLTO UN GRITO Y DE REPENTE EL SOTANO ENTERO SE ALUMBRO Y NOTE QUE ESTABA ATADO A UNA MAQUINA EXTRAÑAMENTE COLOCADA PARA ESTAMPARME CON UNA PARED REPLETA DE CLAVOS, PARA MI SURTE O QUIZAS MALA SUERTE SE ABRIO UNA PUERTA DE ACERO Y APARCIO ESE HOMBRE DE TRAJE DE EJECUTIVO O MILLONARIO(QUE SUPONGO QUE ERA HACI POR LO QUE VI EN LO QUE PODRIA HABER SIDO SU CASA) PERO AUN NO PODIA VER SU CARA YA QUE VEIA UN POCO BORROSO, ME SOLTO Y COMO NO VEIA MUCHO LE PIDIO AL SUJETO (QUE ME QUERÍA MATAR) NO SE QUE COSA QUE ESTE ME PUSO UNAS CADENAS EN LAS MANO Y ME EMPEZO A JALAR HASTA OTRA HABITACION DONDE ME DIO OTRO GOLPE, ESTA VEZ SIN DEJARME ICONSIENTE PERO CAI EN LO QUE PARECIA UNA CAMA DE ACERO DONDE ME INYECTARON ALGO,SEGÚN LO QUE PUDE SENTIR YA QUE NO VEIA NADA, PERO YA NO ME PODIA MOVER PERO SI SENTIR, ENTONCES SENTI COMO UNA NAVAJA ME CORTABA VARIOS TROZOS DE PIEL Y LOS REMPLAZABA CON OTRO, DESPUES ESCUCHE UN COMPRESOR Y COMO ME PINTABAN EL PELO, LOS OIDOS SENTI COMO ME COSIAN UNAS PARTES PERO SOLO SENTI TODO EL DOLOR A TAL GRADO QUE YA NO ME DOLIA A PESAR DE QUE AUN ME CORTABAN VARIAS PARTES, INCLUSO CUANDO LLEGO LA PEOR PARTE LO OJOS SENTI COMO DE ALGUNA FORMA ME INYECTABAN ALGO EN ELLOS PERO NO ME DOLIO…

AL FINAL DESPERTE EN UNA CAMILLA CON UN PAQUETE COLOR ROJO CON UN MOÑO DORADO Y UNA NOTA QUE DECIA "BIENVENIDO, FELICIDADES" ESCRITO CON LABIAL MORADO Y AL REVERSO DE UN CUPON DE LAVANDERIA "CUANTA ORIGINALIDAD"PENSE.

DEJANDO LA NOTA OBSERVE EL ENTORNO DONDE ESTABA, ME PARECIO EXTRAÑO DEBIDO A QUE ERA UN CUARTO PINTADO DE BLANCO CON SOLO UNA CAMA, PERO VOLVI AL PAQUETE QUE POR LO VISTO ERA UNA CAJA, LO HABRI Y TENIA MI CELULAR, AUDIFONOS, CARGADOR, UNA BILLETERA CON MUCHO EFECTIVO (LO CUAL ME PARECIO MUY AGRDABLE A EXCEPCIÓN DE QUE LOS PERSONAJES ERAN OTROS), ROPA MUY RARA Y UN FRASCO QUE CONTENIA PILDORAS VERDES Y AZULES, AL FONDO ENCONTRE OTRA NOTA QUE LE TOME MUCHA CONFIANSA YA QUE ESTA ESTABA ESCRITA EN UN CUPON DE UNA HELADERIA, HACI QUE LO LEI:

-HOLA! ESPERO QUE TE ENCUENTRES BIEN DESPUES DE LA OPERACIÓN, POR CIERTO TE ESCRIBO PARA QUE SEPAS LAS INSTRUCCIONES QUE TIENES ANTES DE SER GRADO ALPHA EN ESTA ISLA-

"POR LO VISTO ESTOY EN UNA ISLA" PENSE "CLARO POR ESO SOLO HALLE TIERRA"

-HE AQUÍ LAS INSTRUCCIONES SI QUIERES VIVIR:

1 TIENES 500DOLARES PARA TUS NECESIDADES HASTA QUE CONSIGAS TRABAJO O MUERAS LO QUE PASE PRIMERO

2LA TECNOLOGIA ES LA MISMA DEL LUGAR DE DONDE VIENES HACI QUE TODO FUNCIONA IGUAL

3LAS PILDORAS QUE TIENES NO SON IGUALES

AZULES: SIRVEN PARA ENDURECER LOS NERVIOS DURANTE 24 HORAS SI TE TOMAS UNA AL DÍA POR EL TRANSCURSO DEL DÍA NADA TE DOLERA

VERDES: ESTA ISLA ES PELIGROSA SIRVEN PARA FRENAR EL SANGRADO O CUALQUIER SUSTANCIA TOXICA DE TU CERPO MIENTRAS SE TE CURA DE FORMA PROFESIONAL

(A PROPOSITO EN LA OPERACIÓN SE TE REMOVIO EL MIEDO POR LO TANTO NO TE PUEDES ASUSTAR DE NADA NI NADIE)

4ADOPTA UNA MASCOTA ESTO NO SERVIRA DE NADA PERO TODAS LAS PERSONAS TIENEN UNA ES SOLO PARA QUE NO PARESCAS BICHO RARO

BUENO ESPERO QUE TE SIRVA DE ALGO, POR CIERTO TIENES QUE VESTIRTE PARA LA REUNION DE HOY HAHI TE EXPLICARAN TODO CON MAS DETALLE

PD. LA ROPA TE LA ESCOJI PERSONALMENTE YO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE

ATTE: MAMA

"MAMA", QUE RARO Y LA ROPA ES AUN MAS RARA, SIN EMBARGO ES LO UNICO QUE TENGO, Y COMO NO QUERÍA SALIR DESNUDO ME LA PUSE PERO A QUE SE REFERIA CON JUNTA…

ME VESTI CON LO UNICO QUE TENIA QUE ERA UNA GABARDINA DE CUERO NEGRO QUE ME LLEGABA A LAS RODILLAS, UNA CAMISETA BLANCA, UNOS JEANS NEGROS Y UNOS CONVERSE NEGROS.

UBIQUE UN RELOJ EN UN ESTANTE, ERAN LAS 7:00 DE LA MAÑANA, HABIA PASADO UN DÍA DESDE QUE SALI DE MI CASA Y LLEGUE AQUÍ, PERO DEJANDO TODO ESO DE LADO COMO TODAS LAS PERSONAS TUVE LA NECESIDAD DE IR A UN BAÑO, HACI QUE CUANDO LO HALLE( POR QUE LA CASA DONDE ESTABA ERA MUY GRANDE) ME LAVE LAS MANO Y LA CARA, PERO CUANDO VOLTE AL ESPEJO NO LO PODIA CREER, TENIA LA TEZ MUY PALIDA, PELO BLANCO ACOMODADO EN FORMA QUE ME CUBRIA LA CARA , MIS DIENTES ESTABAN MUY AFILADOS, MIS OREJAS PARECIAN DE DUENDE Y MIS OJOS ERAN ROJOS, SALI DE BAÑO Y NOTE QUE TODA LA CASA TENIA UN ESTILO MODERNO EMPESE A VER MI ENTORNO HASTA ENCONTRAR LA SALIDA LA INTENTE ABRIR PERO ESTABA CERRADA ALSE LA CABEZA Y AHÍ ESTABAN LAS LLAVES CON UNA NOTA QUE DECIA: "ESTA ES TU CASA HIJO ATTE:PAPA"

QUE RARO PERO NO ME IMPORTO MUCHO Y SALI PERO ME QUEDE UN POCO IMPACTADO CON LO QUE VI…

AL SALIR VI UN VECINDARIO COMUN Y CORRIENTE, PERO EL DETALLE ERAN LAS PERSONAS UNAS ESTABAN DESCARNADAS, OTRAS PARECIAN SER ZOMBIES Y OTRAS YA ERAN SIMPLES ESQUELETOS, LO MISMO CON LOS NIÑOS Y ANIMALES, NO CREIA COMO ES QUE NO TENIA MIEDO, HASTA QUE RECORDE LO QUE DECIA LA NOTA.

EMPESE A DEAMBULAR POR LO QUE PARECIA SER MI NUEVO VECINDARIO HASTA QUE ENCONTRE UN TELEFONO PUBLICO CON UN CARTEL QUE PONIA: HOY GRAN JUNTA DE CONSEO URBANO

TEMAS A DISCUTIR:

TRANSPORTE, GAS, ELECTRICIDAD, AGUA ENTRE OTROS

CON UN GRAN ANUNCIO QUE HACER POR PARTE DE EL PRESIDENTE Y LA PRIMERA DAMA POR LA RECIENTE ACTIVIDAD DE NEBLINA

SE LE ESPERA

BUENO TAN SIQUIERA YA SE LO DE LA DICHOSA JUNTA Y QUISA AHÍ ECNCUENTRE LAS RESPUESTAS PARA VOLVER…

SEGUI LA DIRECCION QUE SE MARCABA, HASTA LLEGAR A UN GRAN AUDITORIO, YA HABIA GENTE TODO ESTABA EN SILENCIO HASTA QUE LLEGO EL SUPUESTO PRESIDENTE

"NO LO PODIA CREER ERA ESE HOMBRE DE TRAJE", PENSE, PERO NO TENIA CARA ASÍ QUE ME DI UNA IDEA DE QUIEN ERA SU ESPOSA, Y SI TENIA RAZON ERA LA MUJER DE LA CASA DONDE QUEDE INCONSIENTE Y CASI MUERO.

PERO EMPEZO A HABLAR A TAL GRADO QUE TODO LO QUE DECIA ME ABURRIA Y DESPUES DE UN LARGO RATO DIJO:

"BUENO YA QUE TODO ESTA RESUELTO QUISIERA DAR LA BIENVENIDA A TOKISHIYAMA"MIENTRA ME SEÑALABA Y TODOS APLADIAN CON SUS DESCARNADAS MANOS DIJO:

"BIENVENIDO HIJO MÍO, POR FIN LA NEBLINA TE A TRAIDO"

º-º HACI QUE ESO SE REFERIA CON PAPA Y MAMA, Y LA NIEBLA AHORA TODO ME TENIA SENTIDO…BUENO DE HECHO NO TANTO

AL SALIR FUI CON MI NUEVO PADRE Y ME DIJO:

"HIJO MÍO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE NUEVO MUNDO AL QUE LA NABLINA TE TRAJO"

YO LE DI LAS GRACIAS Y ME FUI DIRECTO A MI CASA DONDE IVA A PASAR MI PRIMERA NOCHE


	2. Chapter 2

ALCOHOL Y FLORES

Hola solitarios de fics se que me e tardado un poco subiendo las historias pero por que quiero que les sea de su agrado

La alarma sonó, yo me levante directamente al baño para limpiarme la sangre de otros días y fui directo por mis cuchillo (no, no es una película de terror es como empecé mi día) revise mi calendario y era 14 de febrero (como siempre yo estaba solo) no me importo y salí directamente al trabajo.

Trabajo en una empresa dedicada al homicidio donde yo era solo un novato, pero como era día feriado solo trabajaríamos medio día o hasta que se nos antoje según el jefe, así que muchos aprovecharían para ir con su pareja a algún lado. pero como yo aun era soltero decidí quedarme a trabajar todo el día (además de que estaba corto de efectivo).

Ese día mate 30 personas pero como era día de san Valentín me asegure de que todos fueran solteros, dejando mi marca por todos lados volví a mi mundo un poco agotado después de tanto homicidio (pero me divertía tanto con mis victimas, tanto que mis compañeros de trabajo me pusieron el joker)…

Si ya se que se preguntaran como voy de un mundo a otro, bueno es algo similar a la película de Monter inc., pero en fin…

Iba caminando por el parque viendo a todas las parejas felices lo cual me entristeció bastante ya que llevaba un año en la isla y la única chica que me hiso un gesto de cariño fue una niña que me abrazo después de que baje su gato de un árbol (que por cierto el muy cabron me dejo la cara muy sangrada ya que nunca le habían cortado las navajas que tenia en lugar de garras) era muy triste ver a todas esas personas felices y yo no.

seguí caminando hasta que llegue a un callejón raro donde pude ver todavía parejas felices, como estaba muy triste decidí entrar a una taberna y por el día estaba casi vacio, solo por que logre localizar una persona encapuchada en un rincón del edificio y que apenas me volteo a ver, no le preste mucha atención y fui directo a la barra, pedí el trago mas fuerte de todos, pero el cantinero me dijo que no me lo podía servir por cuestiones de salud así que lo mande al carajo y le ordene que me lo diera… gran error.

Apenas me lo había acabado y empecé a sufrir la borrachera, cruda y terapia de alcohólicos anónimos al mismo tiempo, empecé a ver medio borroso y tambaleaba. Entonces escuche como se habría la puerta de la taberna de un golpe, al escuchar esto me voltee y vi como un enorme ente gordo y feo entraba y por lo que veía en su cara estaba furioso.

el tipo se me quedo viendo con su horrible cara casi diciéndome que me iba a golpear, después volteo con el sujeto de la capucha y mientras lo levantaba de la chaqueta le decía mal agradecida y no se que tanto "malagradecida, o sea que rayos" después pude ver que se le cayo la capucha y vi que era una mujer de pelo negro, esbelta, con la cara pálida y heridas en su rostro por lo que pensé que el sujeto se las había provocado así que le dije con mucha educación:

Tokishiyama -Óyeme cabronazo deja a la dama en paz o te voy a tener que lastimar-

"Al principio creí que era buena idea, pero cuando vi que la mujer me hacia gesto de que me callara cuando menos me lo espere estaba en el piso con un machete de carnicero en el brazo" entonces me tomo del cuello me arrojo fuera de la taberna hacia un callejón donde me quiso encajar un pico en la cabeza, a mi me pareció injusto por que yo, en primera había dejado mis cuchillos en la oficina aunque de todas formas no servirían de nada y además tenia un brazo lastimado y estaba en el piso así que ya estaba listo para morir, cuando de repente pude ver a la chica y como con una gran agilidad le encajaba una jeringa con un liquido amarillo que antes de que pudiera hacer algo dejo al gordo feo inconsciente.

Después de ayudarme a levantar y esconder al gordo feo entre la basura volvimos al bar donde me tome una píldora para la herida mientras el tabernero me curaba al acabar se fue y nos dejo solos a mí y a la chica, había un gran silencio hasta que se le ocurrió hablar:

Chica desconocida -Gracias, no se que hubiera hecho si no hubieras aparecido-

Tokishiyama -Bueno la verdad es que tu también me salvaste- le conteste

Chica desconocida - No hay de que, pero ahora no tengo a donde ir, ya que ese era mi esposo por conveniencia ya que el me mantenía a mi y mi familia y por lo que paso hoy no creo que me vuelva a dar ni un centavo y menos a mi familia por lo que ni con el ni con mi familia podre estar-

"eso por lo mismo la dejo en la misma situación que yo así que sin pensarlo dos veces le dije"

Tokishiyama -Bueno si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, me sobra espacio y no pienso cobrarte nada-

Después de eso sus ojos negros se iluminaron de esperanza y dijo que si así que la lleve a mi casa le di algo de comer y beber y la lleve a lo que me parecía el mejor cuarto (pero seguí lamentando el no haberle cobrado)…

Bueno este es el fin de el 2º capitulo… Tokishiyama hallara el amor o solo algo para no torturar a un gato descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo de Slenderman y yo


End file.
